barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Być księżniczką
Ten artykuł dotyczy piosenki z filmu „Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka”, zobacz też Być księżniczką z filmu „Barbie: Rockowa księżniczka”. Być księżniczką (ang. To Be A Princess) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka. W filmie jest śpiewana przez Juliana i Erykę (którym głosu użyczyli Damian Aleksander i Beata Wyrąbkiewicz). Piosenka została zawarta na albumie, ścieżce dźwiękowej Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection. Piosenka ta została przerobiona i użyta ponownie w filmie Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka w wersji ze słowami i klasycznej instrumentalnej. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Julian: Księżniczka podczas uczty radę sobie da Księżniczka w szafie swej tysiące butów ma Musisz znać królewski chód, Musi bić od Ciebie chłód, Równocześnie czarującą musisz być I wielka pewność siebie ma od ciebie bić Dygnij i spróbuj potem wstać, Dobrze protokół musisz znać, Przez cały dzień postaraj się grać tak jak z nut Styl odpowiedni trzymać masz, Uśmiechnij się, Rozjaśnij twarz, Unieś swą dłoń i pozdrów jeszcze raz swój lud W dół ramiona, Brzuch wciągnięty, Sztywny palec, Równo pięty, I powoli bardzo głową rusz.. Eryka: Rozumiem... Julian: Lekki oddech i na nowo, Znów uśmiech, kiwnij głową, Raz bądź miła, a raz czoło chmurz Już! Chcesz być księżniczką o urodę musisz dbać, A zajęć nadmiar nie da ci spokojnie spać Gdy malarz Twą uwiecznia twarz, Długo bez ruchu siedzieć masz, A kiedy mówisz wyrzuć niepewności lęk, Lorda każdego musisz znać, Na klawikordzie umieć grać, Kiedy zaśpiewasz pilnuj by był czysty dźwięk Julian i Eryka: Dźwięk, dźwięk... Julian: Ma takie oczy jak nikt, I serce drży, Kiedy słychać jej krok Eryka: Ach tak... Julian: Co dnia... bardziej lubić się da... Wdzięk róży ma... Kwitnie przez cały rok... Julian i (Eryka): Dygnij i nigdy nie... (Nigdy nie potykaj się) Obojętność zgaś... (Tego lud naprawdę chce...) Bądź gotowa na dworskiego życia smak... Panuj nad sobą wciąż... (Nie pokazuj że ci źle...) Elegancko jest... (Staraj się na wszystkim znać) Uda się gdy wszystko będziesz robić tak... Za to księżniczka łóżka już nie musi słać Lecz o to, co ma w głowie Zawsze musi dbać |-|Słowa angielskie= Julian: To be a princess Is to know which spoon to use To be a princess Is a thousand pairs of shoes To maintain a regal gait, Leave the parsley on your plate, And be charming but detached, And yet amused. To be a princess Is to never be confused. Do a plié and never fall, Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day There's just one way You must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack! Stiff upper lip and arch the back! Bend from above And always wear your gloves And wave. Shoulders back and, Tummy in and, Pinky out and, Lift the chin and, Slowly turn the head from Side to side. Eryka: I see now Julian: Breathing gently, Stepping lightly, Smile brightly, Nod politely, Never show a thing you feel inside. Glide! To be a princess Is to always look your best To be a princess Is to never get to rest! Sit for a portrait, never squirm! Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever Never at a loss for words Curtsey to every count and lord, Learn how to play the harpsichord! Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds. Julian i Eryka: Thirds, thirds! Julian: And... she has beautiful eyes. Your spirits rise When she walks in the room. Eryka: I see. Julian: Doors close, And the chemistry grows. She's like a rose That's forever in bloom! Julian i (Eryka): Do a plié and don't (Ever, ever, ever fall!) Never show dismay, (And be there when people call!) Be prepared whatever royal life will bring. Do keep a grip and don't (Ever, ever, ever crack!) Take a dainty sip (Never ever turn your back!) There's a time and place and Way for everything! Julian: To be a princess Is to never make your bed To be a princess Is to always use your head! Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka)